1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a building having a frame enclosed in sheets of material. The completed structure absorbs tensional and torsional loads in the outer skin. Wind loads are absorbed in stresses in the outer skin. The combined frame skin structure provides a light, stable structure acceptable for a wide variety of uses. This invention pertains to a mono-coque building preferably constructed at a building locality and transported to site of use.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Mono-coque construction in airplanes and in racing and sophisticated sports cars is well known and widely used. A utilization of such techniques in building construction, to the best of the knowledge of your applicant, has not heretofore been known.
Sheet metal buildings such as the "quonset hut" are well known and widely used since the early 1940's.
A related frame structure would be U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,515, to Breed and a somewhat related use of skin components in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,267 to Lundell.